mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Reindeer
and their equivalents |previous = / / |next = / / |hide = Whirlpool/Large hiding hole |equivalent = / |realeased = December 26, 2016 |tier = 5 |released = Dec 26 }} UPGRADED to Reindeer! Press W to dig up food! Your sharp hooves let you turn very well on ice! The '''Reindeer '''is the 5th arctic animal in Mope.io, and is the arctic equivalent of the Deer and Squid. Technical The Reindeer: * Upgrades from the Mole, Seahorse, or Seal at 2.1K XP. * Is equivalent to the regular Deer and the Squid. * Upgrades to the Fox, Jellyfish, or Arctic Fox at 4.2K XP. * Is almost as fast as a Cheetah, and is faster in the arctic biome, making it the on of the fastest animals on land in the game, but only on Ice. * Like the Deer, it is slow in water. * It can dig up food by pressing W or right click. *Can eat Berries, Plankton, Mushroom, Blackberry, Red Mushroom, Seaweed, Starfish, Kelp and all lower animals. *Can be eaten by all higher animals up to hippo and their equivalents. Appearance The reindeer looks like a brown circle, with a tan-ish head. It has fur details on the outside of its body, and it has magnificent horns coming from off of its head. It has two ears poking out from underneath the horns, and a rather fluffy tail. It also has two crescents resembling bones, and a skinny oval on its back between the horns. Strategy Make sure to use your traction on ice to your advantage as most of your prey struggle to move and turn on ice quickly, making it easy to catch unsuspecting critters. You can also tail-bite a predator on ice or hiding hole, which gives a lot of XP, especially if it is a high-tier animal like Polar Bear or Sabertooth Tiger. You can also dig up food. If possible, the best place to dig food is at the middle of ice, as you can easily stop digging and run away if there is any danger nearby. Also eat cloudberries, blackberries, or brown mushrooms. Shoot water at the red mushrooms, too. If you see predator, flee. You can probably outrun them unless your chaser is a snow leopard. Always look for a hiding hole. Go into small hiding holes as all predators except for arctic fox cannot hide there. You can even snatch a bite or two on them. If your chaser is a arctic fox, then do not go into a hole. Instead, go on ice and make very sharp turns as they cannot control themselves on ice. If your chaser is a snowy owl, you better look for a hiding hole ASAP or you will die from their ability. The easiest prey is probably penguins and below, as seals can climb hills and rocks and you can't. Gallery Reindeer.png|The Reindeer. Reindeer.jpg|A freshly upgraded Reindeer next to a Snowball. no skin reindeer.png|The Reindeer with Old Skins turned on. ScarfedReindeer.png|Scrapped new Reindeer Skin. Trivia *It looks very similar to the winter deer skins. *It was added in the December 26 update along with all arctic animals except Wolverine and Mammoth. *It used to throw a snowball. *It was the 6th animal before the fox deer switch. *It has a red nose, resembling the film character "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." *Unlike its cousin, the Deer cannot turn well on Ice. Category:Arctic Animals Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal Category:Early-Game Animals